berlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bezirk Tempelhof-Schöneberg
200px|right|Lage Tempelhof-Schöneberg Allgemeine Angaben Der Bezirk Tempelhof-Schöneberg ist etwa 53 km² groß und hat rund 334.600 Einwohner. Offizielle Website: www.berlin.de/ba-tempelhof-schoeneberg (hier finden sich auch Daten zu den Ämtern und anderen öffentlichen Einrichtungen). ---- Informationen zur Geschichte der beiden ehemaligen Stadtbezirke Schöneberg und Tempelhof finden sich außerdem auf der Wikipediaseite zum Bezirk Tempelhof-Schöneberg. Aktuell Was soll aus dem Flughafen Tempelhof werden? - Seit Mai 2010 ist das Tempelhofer Feld für die Allgemeinheit geöffnet und steht tagsüber für Freizeit, Sport und Erholung zur Verfügung. Hier wird 2017 die Bundesgartenbauausstellung „Vom Flugfeld zur Parklandschaft IGA 2017“ stattfinden. Allgemein Mit der Verwaltungsreform von 2001 wurden die beiden Bezirke Tempelhof und Schöneberg zusammengelegt, wie sie kaum unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Während Schöneberg eher den Ruf eines „schillernden“ Wohnbezirks hat, in dem eine bunte Vielfalt von Bewohnern, Szenen, Projekten und Initiativen nebeneinander existiert, gilt Tempelhof als eher bürgerlicher Bezirk ohne soziale Probleme. Stadtteile *Schöneberg (Altbezirk) - Schöneberg besteht mit dem Wittenbergplatz und Nollendorfplatz zum Teil zur "City-West", dem westlichen Stadtzentrum. **Friedenau *Tempelhof (Altbezirk) **Mariendorf **Marienfelde **Lichtenrade Szene/Kiez Bergmannstraße Ausflugsziele Planschen in Tempelhof-Schöneberg, Sport Vereine nach Sportarten Fußball in Tempelhof-Schöneberg, Schwimmen in Tempelhof-Schöneberg, freie Sportangebote Skaten in Tempelhof-Schöneberg, Streetball in Tempelhof-Schöneberg, Bolzplätze in Tempelhof-Schöneberg, Radwanderwege in Tempelhof-Schöneberg Kunst und Musik kostenpflichtige Angebote Musikschule Tempelhof-Schöneberg kostenfreie Mitmachangebote Museen, dauerhafte Ausstellungen Galerien, Installationen, Street art Straßen Review by for Rating: Finally retired my Sony Vaio (850Mhz) and made the swcith to a powerbook wanted to do that ever since I realized that Mac OS X is pretty much BSD Unix with a killer desktop. What a great machine this is. Much better than the comparable IBook twice the processor cache for starters and none of the problems that have plagued the 1Gz iBook. Weighs just 4.6 pounds and is very portable aluminium case is very scratch resistant. I get GREAT range with the add-on Airport Extreme card going to a LinkSys 11g access point (there's an antenna in the lid of the unit). I'm very happy with the battery life, the operating system, and the apps I use on this machine (Office X mostly). About a month after getting and using this machine I got a G5 for my desktop and I'm quite happy. If you're looking for a gaming rig, forget Apple but if you're looking for a business-oriented machine that fits in very smoothly with a PC-based office, this is the ticket. Networks much easier than a Windows machine! Review by for Rating: Finally retired my Sony Vaio (850Mhz) and made the swcith to a powerbook wanted to do that ever since I realized that Mac OS X is pretty much BSD Unix with a killer desktop. What a great machine this is. Much better than the comparable IBook twice the processor cache for starters and none of the problems that have plagued the 1Gz iBook. Weighs just 4.6 pounds and is very portable aluminium case is very scratch resistant. I get GREAT range with the add-on Airport Extreme card going to a LinkSys 11g access point (there's an antenna in the lid of the unit). I'm very happy with the battery life, the operating system, and the apps I use on this machine (Office X mostly). About a month after getting and using this machine I got a G5 for my desktop and I'm quite happy. If you're looking for a gaming rig, forget Apple but if you're looking for a business-oriented machine that fits in very smoothly with a PC-based office, this is the ticket. Networks much easier than a Windows machine!